La Chica Invisible
by newgenerarion
Summary: ESTÁ soy yo Nami Halmet la invisible no apta para ningún grupo popular tengo una lista de deseos éntre los cuales esta perder la virginidad .¿QUE? Follar es algo normal¿NO?Me gustaría ser popular y tener una vida sexual activa pero a pesar de todo sigo siendo virgen, la chica a la que no conoce nadie"SOY LA CHICA INVISIBLE"y lo quiero a el"LUFFY" LEMMONS " DENLE UNA OPORTUNINAD
1. Chapter 1

**_Así empezo todo..._**

* * *

 **POV NAMI.**

Me llamo Nami Halmet y tengo 16 años y practicamente no exisito

Ok!.

Quiza eso fue una revelacion un tanto tonta y fuera de lugar.

Y esta es mi vida..

Soy una adolecente con problemas de adolesente ,mis hormonas están revolucionada blah blah blah bien eso es un problema que todos aguantamos a esta edad .

Ya sabeís esas fantasías sexuales con los profesores ..ojo solo con los que están buenos ...las veces en la que tu bipolidaridad te va a matar ...la inseguridad ...las ganas de ser popular y querido por todo el mundo...tener el coche de tus sueño...un novio que te satisfasca sexual y emotivamente y qué te compre kilos y kilos de ropa ...

¿Qué? Admitirlo todas soñamos con eso o bueno quiza no todas .

Bien pues yo de todos esos sueños tenía la mestruasión si la fantástica mestruación con ello empiezan la revolucion de hormonas , los cólicos, las ganas de llorar..

¿He dicho que es deprimente?

Todavía recuerdo cuando por primera vez me vino la mestruación por parte de mi madre fue algo como _"Oh cariño.. tu primera regla ya no eres una niña?"..._

Y si es raro y vergonsozo tomando en cuenta que cuando me lo dijo yo estaba practicamente en el salon en mi fiesta de cumpleaños con todos mis familiares ,acababa de levantarme del sofá que curiosamente era blanco y llevaba un jodido vestido blanco el cual se fue a la mierda por la gran mancha roja en mi culo ..como iba diciendo me levante para ir a coger el móvil cuando todo el mundo se fijo en mi maldito culo gire mi cabeza para ver que tanto admiraban y...

 _¡Sorpresa!_

Me di i cuenta de la sangre, el calor subio a mis mejillas estás rápidamente se tornaron rojas al ogual que las puntas de mis orejas y mis ojos picaban mientras se llenaban de gotas saladas y Siii llóre bien ¿quién no ha llarado en su cumpleaños porqué le dio el jodido Andrés en medio del salon junto con la gran frase de tu madre? ...Gracias mamá notese la ironía.

¿Qué? Soy sensible ¡Todos lo somos! y para finalizar mi queridisima prima pequeña Megan añadio su inocente frase" _Nami estás sangrando por el culo"_ ...Bien Megan cuando te llegue tu primera regla diré _"Mira tu también sangras por el culo jajaja"_ bien si es rídiculo enfadarse con una niña y pedir venganza.

Bien esa fue mi mayor vergüenza.

 _¿O no?_

Bien ..jodida mierda ..si esa no es mi mayor vergüenza sin duda fue cuando un día caí y me partí el puto brazo rídiculamente ..mis padres ,mi amiga... creían que había intendado suicidarme...

La noticia se exparcio rápidamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya todos se habían enterado cuando digo todos es ¡TODOS! Incluso mi vecina la vieja llena de arrugas la que vive en la casa de enfrente la vieja de los gatos ..vive rodeada de miles de gatos ...yo pienso que tiene poderes mentales y toda esa mierda para poder comunicarse con ellos también podría jurar que se acuesta con ellos ...

Bien a lo que iba.

Todos pensaban que en un intento fallido de suicidio me rompí el brazo estaba ridículamente escayolado hacia arriba con forma de L pero alrevés pufff y como si no fuera suficiente estoy en psícologo ¡Vale! Exageraron demasiado porque demonios iba a querer suicidarme ¡Lo tenía todo! A mis padres ,mi mejor amiga... y yo era una marginada en el instituto,la chica de las burlas de los populares,no tenía novio ,eran anti tíos ,era una jodida virgen... _¡VALE OK QUIZA NO SEA LA VIDA PERFECTA!_ pero no quiere decir que me quiera suicidar quien cree semejante barbaridad.

Como iba diciendo estaba en el psícologo.

Otravez la misma pregunta y luego de mi explicación no se entera la mando a la mierda.

-Señorita Halmet ¿qué le llevo a querer suicidarse?-me pregunto por décima vez la psícologa la cual no ayudaba mucho y yo ...yo estaba practicamente distraída con el gran lunar allado de su nariz parecia un gran globo el cual decia"Explotame!" Si las brujas existían esta era mi buja personal,incluso me dan escalofríos solo de verla,se notaba a metros que estaba amargada quiza ni tenía novio...definitivamente yo no quería acabar así.

-¿Porque todo el mundo piensa que he intentado suicidarme ?Como le he dicho millones de veces me estaba duchando resbale intente agarrarme de la cortina de la ducha pero no resistio mi peso y termine el suelo rompiendome el brazo- dando una mirada rápida a mi brazo escayolado .

 _¡Dios!_ Dame paciencia.

¿Mencione que estaba rídiculamente escayolado hacia arriba?

También mencione que esta era la décima vez que se lo decía y seguía sin en ese punto en el cual estas harta de decir tu verdad y estas apunto de asumir _"Si tiene razón intente suicidarme porque mi vida es una jodida mierda y decidí irme al otro mundo_ "Si! Estaba dispuesta a decirlo solo si con eso me dejaba tranquila pero no ,no lo haría mi vesion es que no me suicide y la mantendré no quiero que me vean como la maniatica que intento termibar tres metros bajo tierra.

-¿Y como explica las pastillas de dormir exparcidas por el suelo del baño?- Bien esto era incómodo como le digo que mientras me iba a bañar quería relajarme por lo que decidí tomar una siesta mientras entro a la tina pero para ello decidí utilizar las dichosas pastillas y con eso me daría una buena siesta pero no quería dormir enternamente solo unos malditos minutos.

¿Mencione que yo era _rara_?¿ Y que la bruja necesitaba una buena sesión de sexo salvaje?

-Bueno...eso...quería relajarme, vale, estaba un poco histérica necesitaba tranquilidad pero eso no quiere decir que intentará suicidarme-dije yo casi en un grito ...Vale creo que la palabra histerica sobraba pero mi paciencia se estaba acando.

-La histeria es uno de los principales causas que lleva a los jovenes al suicidio-dijo esta _"Psícologa"._

Psícologa ¡Enserio! ¿Dondé mierda se saco el puto título? Le llevo diciendo durante una hora que no intente suicidarme pero noo se empeña a decirme que lo hice .

Se supone que estas psicologas te entenderían pero esta no no hace ...y ahí esta denuevo ese gran lunar creo que...

Un suspiro me saco de mi pensamiento si ese el del lunar espermatozoide.

-Bueno nuestra hora termino ...espero que la próxima vez intente explicarme sus miedo y haci los analizaremos para poder saber la causa de su suicidio-

¿Mis miedos? Qué se creía que por ver CSI era psícologa y que era una niña que tenía miedo que a mitad de la noche saliera en Coco debajo de mi cama ...jajaja claro y luego biene Brad Pitt para hacerme un striptisse mierda santa si tan solo Brad Pitt saliese debajo de mi cama no lo dejaría salir en semanas tendríamos demasiadas cosas que hacer.

No y definitivamente no se trataba de jugar a las muñecas sino otro tipo de cosas ¿Qué? Brad Pitt es jodidamente sexy como Taylor Lauter definitivamente si existiensen los lobos me quedo con el lobitos.

Una sonrisa tonta se formo en mi cara involuntariamente mientras salia de esa consultacy dejaba atras a la bruja cinquentona/espermatozoide.

* * *

-Hola mamá ,papá-salude con una sonrisa mientras entraba a mi casa.

-Hola cariño -se acerco mi madre a dame un beso en el tope de mi cabeza algo tieno la verdad no todo el mundo muestra su cariño como ella lo hace.

-La cena esta lista ,Nami escucha si hemos echo algo mal ..mira estamos preocupados ¿Acaso no hemos sido buenos padres?- dijo mi madre note como lágrimas de cocodrilo estaban apunto de salirle de sus ojos ...bien no estaba echa de piedra me dio lástima pero ¿porqué coño seguimos con este tema?..luego soy yo la que no tiene vida social

Eh ahí otravez la pregunta que vale millones.

-No mamá como te he dicho antes no hicisteis nada mal ...no lo hice vale por que no me creis- dijo yo poniendo ojitos de un gatito abandonado.

Debería de probarlo funcina tus padres se dejan influir por esto y puedes conseguir grandes cosas con eso conseguí por primera vez que me comprasen un móvil.

Si erá la adolesente más vieja sin un aparato mi primer móvil fue a los 16 pátetico.

¿Me pregunto si..podría conseguir que me compren un coche con esto? Mmmhh lo pondré a prueba más tarde? Si lo consigo puedo practicar sexo en el coche Mmmhhh sexo en el coche bien pues primero debía quitar mi puta virginidad.

Toma nota Nami añadelo a tu lista de cosas por hacer antes de los 17 .

Vale practicamente era imposible pero soñar es gratis¿no? Es otra de mis cosas imposibles de mis listas otra como "perder la virginidad antes de los 17" ¡¿Qué?! No podéis juzgarme vivimos en una sociedad que te discrimina practicamente por todo.. y yo era de las tías que ni borracha podía coger una jodida polla.

Si eres virgen es como si fueses un unicornio en medio de caballos raro verdad o si no tienes coche eres como un chicle pegado debajo de la mesa practicamente invisible algo que todos consideramos como la mierda que nadie quiere.

¿Conoceis ese sentimiento de invisibilidad ante los demás? Pues eso soy yo in invisible.

Otro deseo más era ser popular ¿Quién no quería ser popular tener miles de amigos,follar con tíos buenos,ir a fiestas ...? Y que si las populares era una categoría llena de perras baratas que se creen que por hacerle una mamada al co-cápitan de Fútbol Law se creían las mejores o por hacer una orgía con los tíos mas populares eran mejores a los demás ...por mi parte si el tal Law era guapisimo ,sexy ..hay rumores de que tiene un jodida polla realmente impresionante grande si tengo hormonas de solo imaginarmelo mi coño se humedece ...Mierda ..

Su polla dura,gruesa y grande penetrando una y otravez mi coño con embestidas fuertes y rápidas o un masaje con la punta de su gran polla en mi clítoris lo cual sacarían de mi garganta varios gemidos , su boca mordiendo,chupando mis pezones erectos o sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mi coño... mierda sería jodidamente erótico..

NO podéis juzgarme a mi edad es normal tene este tipo de fantasías

Law también era un cretino era típico rico al que le sobraba el dinero ...las tías de mi clase eran como perras en celo Law esto...Law lo otro... la verdad el solo era una fantasía jodidamente caliente.

De mis cosas por hacer antes de los 17 había hecho solo una...Llamar la atención o mejor dicho ser el punto de antención y lo consegui de la manera mas epica una sola palabara"SUICIDIO" ja vale no fue mi mejor intento quizá si me paseo desnuda por los pasillos del instituto llame la atención o no pero lo seguro es que pille una maldita pulmonía.

En fin.

 _Esa soy yo ._

Volviendo a la vida real.

-Esta bien cariño te creemos ..escucha nosotros tenemos que salir tu made y yo bueno tenemos necesidades ya sabes sexo y ...-

 _¡LA PALABRA SEXO DEBERÍA DE ESTAR PROHIBIDA PARA LOS PADRES!_

-Vale papa lo he pillado no hace falta detalles de vuestra vida sexual cenarey me iré a la cama mañana tengo instituto-dije yo rápidamente antes de que imagénes aquerosas llenaran mi mente

 _¡DEMASIADO TARDE!_ mi mente estaba pregnada de imagénes irreales el estomago se me revolvio practicamente son mis padres..mierda estaban mabos desnudos y...pienza en Nojiko bailando hip-hop.

 _Nojiko era mi mejor amiga._

-Bien cariño recuerda mañana te quitaran la escayola ..descansa-dicho esto por mi madre ...se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron ..a tener sus grandes encuentros amorosos ..se portaban como adolecentes hormonales y bien eran jovénes mi madre se quedo embarazada a los 15 y mi padre apenas tenía 16.

Pero deverdad era asqueroso que se dieran el lote delante mío yo tenía una maldita frustración sexual necesitaba una polla que me llene después de todo soy una mujer..

Pero deverdad era asqueroso que se dieran el lote delante mío yo tenía una maldita frustración sexual necesitaba una polla que me llene después de todo soy una mujer.

Y lo más deprimente de todo mi madre dejo de ser virgen antes que yo ¡Entienden! Es humillante y yo bueno no tenía opciones bueno si una que me fuese a un callejón en busca de un vagabundo y que satisfaga mi hambre sexual con suerte dejaré de ser virgen pero pillare de paso una jodida una infeción en el peor de los casos era más pobable que mi abula se echase novio ja.

 _¿Qué si lo pense ?_

Si si lo pense pátetico pero es la realidad ..da pena que incluso tus padres follen más que tu misma que estás a dos velas esperando al principe azul para que te quite la virginidad luego de algunos años casarse y tener unos hijos adorables ..pero la cruda verdad es que si no me doy prisa moriré virgen ... estoy a punto de ir a un callejón a por mi vagabundo.

No tenía absolutamente nada de malo tenía unas tetas lo suficientemente grande para que la mano de un tío las cubriese con ellas ,mi figura era delgada tenía curvas donde las debía tener ,mi culo era firme y redonde estaba bien trabajado , mis piernas largas y tonificadas y bueno mi malditocoño estaba depilado cortesía de Nojiko que me pidió que la acopañase a depilarse y de paso me convenció a mi para que me lo depilase y estaba realmente suave valio la pena tanto dolor duele demasiado..

 _¿Qué?_

Si me masturbo creo que es algo totalmente saludable es lo único a lo que puedo obtar por ahora ya qué al parecer tengo un chip anti-tíos. También calma mis ganas de buscar al vagabundo.

Y lo más importante mañana al jodido instituto toda la maldita semana se la pasarón burlandose de mí dije que era invisible pues sí lo soy parece que no existo...los populares iban a su bola ...

Boa Hancock era la más zorra del instituto se ha follado practicamente a todos los tíos del instituto incluso hay rumores de que también a lagunos maestros para lograr aprobar era la cápitana de las animadoras ja y hay otra gente que dice que es muy _santa_ ja esa tiene de _santa_ lo que yo tengo de Béyonce absolutamente nada.

Detrás de ella iba Margeret la rubia tonta que también se ha follado a varios tíos me sorprende que no le haya salido una jodida infección la lambe culos de Boa Hancock o como yo la llamo Zorra.

De los chicos populares _sexys_ están mmmhh Law el tío esta buenisimo y a la vez dicen que cambia de tía como se cambía de calsetines ,Ronoa Zoro otro jugador _sexy_ bien el tenía un malfito cuerpo bien formado y era tremendamente _sexy y_ follable ,Sanji un rubio follable. Y más tíos que no estan nada mal como Usuopp,Franky...

Monkey D. Luffy capitán de equipo de fútbol guapo _,sexy,_ musculoso ,follable rechaza a todo tipos de tías incluso a la perra de Hancock y a Margaret no se le ha conocido novia alguna pero es jodidamente follable de le ha visto con tías pero no ha tenido novia o eso creo tiene una sondrisa blanca moja bragas si a mi también me a pasado me quede embobada viendo su lujurisos cuepo mmnnh solo de imaginarmelo desnudo piel con piel su grandez braxos alrededor de mi cuerpo su jodida polla gruesa sus malditos ojos negros era practicamente perfecto ...imaginarmelo encima mío desnudo introducíendo poco a poco su jodida polla en mi coño húmedo ,cálido y apretado ,gimiendo juntos al entrar por completo su polla en mi , embestidas profundas , rápidas ,lentas ...Mierda...llegar juntos al climax si más desos sexuales solo de pensar en eso mi entrepierna húmedese.

Y yo yo era la torpe de la que nadie se daba cuenta era el hasme reír de la clase a nadie le importaba era jodidamente **_invisible..._**

* * *

BIEN ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO ME COSTO MUCHO ESCRIBIRLO Y ES UN LUFFY X NAMI .

LUFFY APARECERÁ MÁS TARDE ES DECIR EN PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...CONSEJOS ,DUDAS?

DEJEN REWIES PARA SEBER QUE LES GUSTO

Psdt: Actualizaré pronto las otros historias ahh y todavía tengo faltas de ortografiá lo siento.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Quiero agradecer Reviews a Luffy Ketchum , Joha781 y al invitado(Sin nombre) GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

* * *

 _Un choque de suerte. Y ¿Quién eres?_

 **-Pero mira que tenemos** **aquí a la Halmet ...oye querida la próxima vez intenta cortarte las venas eso es más efectivo-** dijo la perra de Hancock.

Suspiré.

 **-No tienes con quién follar o qué? ...-** dije sarcásticamente.

 **-Oh querida ...Claro que tengo con quien follar ..no hace falta decir lo guapa y inteligente que soy.. ..-** ¡¿Qué tiene que la belleza aquí?!

Me quede callada..

 **-Ja lo suponía no tienes nada que decir nos vemos "putita"-** dijo ARGHHH como tenía ganas de arrancarle los pelos y dejarle calva.

 _Bueno querida Nami ella tiene algo mejor que hacer que tu.._

Vamos Namita se supone que debes apoyarme...no estar en contra de mi.

 _Hey! Yo te apoyo solo que sus argumentos son realmente buenos._

Si ya claro...se supone que tienes que darme ánimos.

 _¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué eres penosa que nadie habla contigo salvo Nojiko..qué ningún tío intenta acercarte a ti qué ultimamente estás más sola qué...?_

Vale vale me ha quedado claro que contigo no se puede habalar callate ¿quieres?

 _Soy tu subconciente tengo que decirte lo que está bien o no._

No ayudas mucho.

Suspiré.

¿Cuantás persona conocen que hable con su jodido subconsiente y se animé mentalemente ?..yo conozco a una YO.

Me quede sola en el pasillo.

¿Dondé estaba todo el mundo?

Mire en mi muñeca mi reloj y...MIERDA son las 8:50 debería haber entrado a clases hace 20 minutos...genial Nami.

Me dirigí lo mas rápido posible a mi clase y luego la vi ..vi la gran puerta marrón (la de mi clase) toque tres veces hasta que escuche un "Adelante".

Asome mi cabeza por la puerta .

Siento mucho llegar tarde Señor Garp-dije nerviosa ..esté era el tipo de profesor que te comía no , no me refiero a follar sino a que tenía un humor de perros.

 **Señora Halmet...¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE LLEGA TERDE?-** gritó este formándose un vena que parecía estar a punto de estallar en su frente..

 **-Yo b..u..eno...emm..yo-** dije tartamudeando.

Intenta tu no tarteamudar con un puto profesor así es casi imposible y si consigues no tartamudear tienes mis respetos.

 **-HE OÍDO SUFICIENTE A SU SITIO-** pero si ni siquiera he hablado pufff .

Mire de reojo a mi clase genial los mismos niños de mamá de siempre...

Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento y ..

¿QUÉ CREEN?

Me toco sentarme al lado del jodidamente sexy Luffy mi cara se torno roja al igual que mis orejas.

 **-Hem este sitio esta ocupado**?-pregunte nerviosamente .

Este alzo la mirada la cual se encontró conmigo me miro de reojo y simplemente negó con la cabeza dandome a entender que no estaba ocupado.

 _Es tu máldita opurtunidad háblale._

Estás loca ¿ y de que le habló?

 _Del tiempo no te jode.. pregúntale que que tal va con su entrenamiento he oído que tendrán un partido la semana que viene._

No sé..

 _No puedes desaprovechar está oportunidad no seas tonta._

Mientras luchaba mentalmente en mi mente no me di cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba rápidamente.

Bien tienes razón le hablare.

Abrí mi labios para formular palabras pero cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo sonó la campana si ¡GENIAL!

 _TE LO DIJE ERA UNA OPORTUNIDAD ÚNICA_.

¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.¡

Salí furiosa de clase .

 **-Namii !** -gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con mi queridisima amiga Nojiko.

 **-Nojiko!**!-fije con una sonrisa.

 **-Tienes una cara de amargada necesitas un buen polvo-** dijo ...¿tan obvia era?

 **-Si ya ...¿y dondé lo consigó?... con suerte me pagas tu un puto para que me haga un favor** -dije yo con una risa.

 **-Nami está noche saldremos ...y follaremos ...necesito un buen polvo no recuerdo la última vez** -dijo suspirando.

Pero si fue hace dos días...sip mi amiga era un gran zorra pero era mi amiga mejor dicho MI MEJOR AMIGA.

 **-Me paso por ti esta noche no quiero un no y ponte el vestido que te compré ...adiós**

No me dio tiempo a negar..ya se había ido y no valdría la pena no acepta un no por respuesta.

Mire mi reloj las 9:50 era hora de quitarme la jodida escayola.

Girè y choque contra algo duro mis libros cayeron sobre el mi vista y me encontré con ese par de ojos profundos y...

 **-Lo siento eh?...-** dijo Luffy sip...acababa de darme esa sonrisa torcida moja bragas.

 **-Nami soy Nami-** genial no sabía mi nombre y llevo aquí 2 MALDITOS AÑOS.

Este se agacho y cogió los libros me los entrego.

 **-Eres nueva? No te había visto antes-** pregunto extrañado.

 **-No no soy nueva-** dije decepcionada.

 _¿Y quién te iba a conocer ? Eres un cero a la izquierda._

 **-Am no te había visto antes ...-** dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.- **Adios** -dijo en modo de despido y se marcho caminando dejandome una vista perfecta de su culo .

Esos pantalones parecían hechos especialmente para él.

Suspire varias veces era malditamente sexy y fóllable.

 _Si nena algún día tendremos nuestras piernas alrededor de su cintura_.

Tu me dirás ¿cómo?

Suspire nueva mente.

Me dirigí a la puerta de salida.

Salí del centro y me encontré con el coche de mi madre.

 **-Hola cariño!** -dijo mientras abría el coche-Lista para ser libre-quería gritar que Sí

Me pasé treinta minutos escuchando el típico discurso de mi madre que si le tengo que contar todo lo personal de mi vida ... es una muerte demasiado lenta para mi...pasar treinta minutos en un coche con mi madree.

¡Por fin !¡Llegamos!.

Pasamos rápidamente por un gran pasillo ,la sala de espera estaba totalmente vacía..

Fije mi vista a una puerta que se abría lentamente y ...

¡SANTÍSIMA MIERDA!

* * *

 **Gracias por los Reviews me gusta mucho saber que a algunos les gustan mi historia .**

 **Bien este capítulo corto y poco entretenido ...**

 **Pero en fin ...Estoy intentando cometer menos faltas de ortografía .**

 **Garcias de nuevo y ¿REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:Gracias por todos sus comentarios ,me alegra saber que hay gente que todavía quiere leer mis fics.** **Bien este auí esta el capítulo , es algo aburrido pero espero que os guste.**

 **Nota:la letra en cursiva sin negrita es la conciencia de Nami.**

* * *

 _FIESTAS Y ¿ACE?_

SANTÍSIMA MIERDA!

Parecía un jodido modelo salido de las revistas de Play Boy era PERFECTO.

- _ **Nami Halmet-**_ me miró como si estuviera analizandome y sonrió- _**Pase porfavor es la siguiente**_ -con una voz demasiado seductora.

Me quede callada y pase lentamente a aquella sala en la cual estaré a solas con ese Doctor.

 _Esta para comercelo en nutella._

¡Callate!

 _Si no te gusta pues para mi Nami._

Ya te gustaría.

 _ **-Bueno así que Nami vamos a quitarte esta escayola**_ -se acerco lentamente a mi ...yo seguía callada.

 _Vamos besalo._

!Silencio!

Grité mentalmente.

Alrededor de unos minutos ya había quitado totalmente la dichosa escayola.

Salte de la silla y pegue un grito.

 _¡Libreeee!_

Me acordé de que no estaba sola en aquella habitación vi como aquel chico me miraba con una sonrisa ,la cual mostraba su blanca dentadura.

Mi rostro se torno de rojo.

Me senté rápidamente en la silla y me fije que me miraba fijamente todavía con una blanca sonrisa.

 _ **-Notarás alguna que otra molestia en el brazo,no te preocupes es algo normal ya que tu brazo no a tenido algún movimiento en todos estos días**_ -dijo seriamente ..como todos los doctores.

Escribió algo en un papel algo que pesé que era normal ..pero para mi gran sorpresa era un _NÚMERO DE TELÉFONO!_!

Espero que nos volvamos a ver -este me guiño el ojo y me tendió el papelito .

 _Intenta no cagarla._

 _- **Claro te llamaré**_ -dije con una voz tranquila y nada nerviosa nose como demonios lo conseguí pero lo hice.

Cogí el papel y me despedí de él .

 **TONY** :

00095678 ~Llamamé.

¡SÍ SÍ SÍ!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado unas horas desde que aquel Playboy me dio su número ,estaba extasiada no me podía creer que aquel hombre buen formado quisiese quedar conmigo.

Cuando se lo conté a Nojiko ,lo llamo asaltacunas y pederasta ya sabéis por eso de los menores de edad y todo eso la verdad no le preste mucha atención.

Y ahora me encontraba viendo la silueta de mi imagen ,con un vestido rojo pegado a mi pecho que resaltaba mi escote , era un vestido que se pegaba a mi cuerpo,ni siquiera se que hacia yo poniéndome uno de estos vestidos, me mire una vez mas de reojo y suspire.

 _- **Dios! NAMI TE VES GENIAL**_ -chilló Nojiko

 _ **-Genial mente mal,querras decir**_ -dije

 _ **-No enserio Nami si fuese Lesbiana hace mucho tiempo que te hubiera metido mano-**_

 _ **-Si ya claro** -_dije ironícamenre

 _ **-Bueno ,Vamos!**_ -gritó mi amiga extasiada

Bajamos las escaleras de mi casa me despedí de mi madre y fuimos a la casa de Vivi ,la chica daría la fiesta.

Legamos a un gran porton blanco,tocamos una o dos veces y nos abrieron.

La fiesta estaba repleta de chicos y chicas que bailaban demasiado pegados ,se notaba el olor a alcohol y a tabaco en toda la sala.

Mi amiga se fue a bailar con chico y me dejo sola.

Genial.

 _Vamos trigresa a liga_ r.

Si claro.

 _Venga !y si no quieres siempre podemos llamar al doctorcito._

Una voz interrumpio me lucha mental

 _ **-Hola quién eres?**_ -susurro una voz ronca pegada a mi oído.

 _ **-Na..na..miii-**_ susurré.

Me gire y vi a un guapisimo moreno ,alto con un cuepo muy bien formado ,su pelo era negro se notaba que era rebelde ya que parecía dificil de peinarlo.

Vestía unos pantalones que se aderían a sus piernas y una camiseta blanca que debaja ver sus abdominales.

En cierta forma me recordo a Luffy.

Me quede enbobada viendoló.

 _ **-¿Nami?** -_

Asentí.

- _ **Bonito nombre ,me llamo Ace ¿quieres bailar?-**_

 ** _-Ehh¿ yoo?_** _-_ me señale .Él me miro divertido ,con una sonrisa.

 _ **-No veo a otro chica pelirroja por aquí,así que si supongo que te lo digo a ti**_ -el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

 _Aprochecha!_

 _- **Eh si claro..supongo..pero te advierto que no se bailar**_ -susurré _._

 _Bien ,vas aprendiendo Nami._

 _ **-Tss supongo que acepto el reto-**_ Ace le dio una tierna sonrisa,no parecía el tipo de chicos , a los que le gustaba beber y fumar hasta perder la conciencia,al contrario era tranquilo y lindo lo cual le hacia parecer más sexy.

 _No lo pises._

Ace cogió la mano de la chica y se dirigió al centro del salón o mejor dicho pista de baile.

Ambos empezaron a bailar ,pegados ,restregando se sin vergüenza,si es verdad que Nami era tímida pero con el vaso de alcohol que le dieron , le quito la poca vergüenza que tenía dando rienda suelta a pasos de baile sensuales que ni ella mismo sabía que podía hacer.

Pasos y más pasos de baile marcaban ambos ,sudor corroa por la frente de los susodichos , el baile de ambos llamo la atención de varias mujeres que miraban de manera lujuriosa a Ace y miradas masculinas por parte de chicos a Nami.

La larga musica llego a su fin ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

Una tímida sonrisa se formo en los labios de Nami.

- _ **Vaya,pero si bailas genial Nami-e**_ xclamo el pelinegro.

 _AL FINAL SI SABES BAILAR ES INCREÍBLE._

LOSÉ SOY GENIAL

 _ **-Eh! ¿yo?..eh..gracias**_ -susurro Nami con un rubor.

- _ **Nos vemos ,Nami me tengo que ir espero volver a verte-**_ finalizó el moreno con un guiño en su ojo.

Nami suspiro,estaba extasiada,mira a su alrededor ,chicos que la miraban fijamente ,su rostro se torno rojo.

Decidió salir unos minutos ,se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa la cual daba a un gran patio.

Se dirigió a un banco blanco que había,suspiro pesadamente otravez y se sentó.

- _ **Hola!Nami, puedo sentarme contigo-**_ susurro alguien detrás de la pelinaraja,una voz que conocía muy bien.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **Bien ese es capítulo,perdon por las faltas de ortografía y espero que les guste y Gracias otracez por los comentarios:** _ **Yael Uzumaki, DemonWithe, nicoo, lunadragneel24 ,Real anol, hanasho,**_ _ **Luffy Ketchum,nico robin piscis 16**_

 **¿A quién pertenece la voz que Nami escucho?**

 **¿Llamará al doctorcito?**

 **Nos vemos en el proximó capítulo./** _ **¿Qué fic quieren que actualize?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me solo cree drama.**

 **N/A:perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar realmente me encanta saber que hay personas que leen mis historias...este capítulo es algo aburrido pero quería actualizar asique aqui esta.**

 **Gracias por lor Reviews.**

* * *

 _Beso!Beso!...¿Beso..?_

 **-Eh ..-** la pelinaranja volteo su cara y abrió los ojos como platos.

 **-¿Puedo o no?..digo si no te incomodo** -

Ahí estaba él parado el morocho con unos pantalones que se pegaban a sus piernas tonificadas, llegaba una camisa blanca que se pegaban a sus musculos , su pelo estaba ligeramente despeinado, junto con su sonrisa blanca y torcida.

 **-No cla..ro..que..no..el banco es de todos...bueno no ,de todos no es más de la familia de Vivi ..sería raro que fuera de nosotros ya que ..fue la familia de Vivi quien lo compro y nosotros no ..tengo un banco en mi casa en el patio es blanco y ...-**

 **-No te sigo** -el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

- **Ehh...que ...lo siento-** Nami agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

 _¡¿Un banco? enserio!_

No sabía que decir!

 _Dile lo sexy que esta con esos pantalones_.

 **-Bueno supongo que puedo sentarme** -el morocho se acerco al banco sentándose cerca de Nami.

La pelinaranja al sentir la presencia del pelinegro levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Luffy ,eran tan negros ,tan profundos ,expresaban tantas cosas.

- **Con respecto a los bancos olvídalo ...ahora..pensarás que estoy loca-** suspiro la pelinaranja

- **Bueno tu teoría de a quién pertenece este banco es interesante-** dijo seriamente para luego dar paso a una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos.

Nami no puedo evitar sonreír.

 **-Si claro son ridícula**...-

- **No lo eres es genial que hables cosas distintas es original-**

La pelinaranja soltó varias carcajadas.

- **Original es hablar de cosas como fiestas , tus últimos ligues , a la hora que llegaste a casa por ir a una fiesta, con quien follaste y...** -Nami se callo al ver de lo que estaba hablando,sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

 **-Asi que se trata de eso...Nami yo no creo que para ser original tengamos que hablar de nuestros ligues , fiestas y con quien follamos son cosas secundarias para un persona,-** Dijo adquiriendo un tono de voz serio ,el cula solo añadia más sensualidad a su persona.

 **-Pero que dices hoy en día si quieres ser popular o que la gente conozca tu presencia tienes que hacer todo eso...y ...y** -lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos marrones.

 **-Nami no ...no hace falta eso ...¿porque crees que tienes que hacer eso?** -miro los ojos chocolates llenos de lágrimas saladas.

 **-Tú no lo entiendes ,de ti no se burlan,a ti no te critican, a ti no te dicen que te intentas suicidar porque tu vida es una mierda,tu no eres invisible para los demás, a ti no te critican porque no eres un putón como todas las tías del instituto,no se meten contigo porque eres virgen,pero que digo tu ni siquiera eres virgen ..tu no..tienes que pasar por eso las 24 horas del día-** susurro Nami con lágrimas cayendo por su mejillas.

Luffy miro otra vez los ojos chocolates que le gustaban ,sin saber porque poso sus manos en sus mejillas y con los dedos pulgares retiro las lágrimas ,fijo su mirada en los labios rojos como rosas que gritaban ser besados .

La jovenmiro a Luffy ,noto que la mirada de este se fijaba en sus labios se sonrojo, el morocho se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

 _Te va a besar !_!

Losé

 _Haz algo!Bésalo de una jodida vez!_

El morocho estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de Nami.

Pero derrepente el moreno negó con la cabeza y se alejo de los labios.

 **-Nami no eres diferente por ser virgen o por por ...-** dijo mirando a la joven que tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas,la joven salió de su trace para decir..

 **-Dime de alguien que lo sea,alguien que yo conozca**

 **-Yo..-** dijo en un susurro que solo lo escucho él.

La pelinaranja ni siquiera lo escuchó.

 **-Seguro que soy la única que no ha dado ni siquiera su primer beso vez seguro que tampoco conoces a alguien que todavía no besara al alguien soy tan patética-** dijo la pelinaranja .

 **-Yo tampoco he besado a nadie** -susurro Luffy.

Nami no lo escuchó..

 **-Soy tan patética-**

Luffy la miro una vez mas y se fijo de nuevo en sus labios, no lo pensó más y ...

 **TO BE CONTINUED..**.

* * *

 **Yael Uzumaki** :tengo la intención de actualizar esa historia pronto cuando tenga más tiempo por tus Reviews.

 **Hanasho** :si parece que ya esta llamando la atención...si Law aparecerá mas junto con más personajes...el doctor saldrá muy pronto..Tanquila ya actualizare pronto claro desde las hostorias que tengan más reviews a menos!..gracias por tus reviews.

 **Nico Robin piscis 16** :Losé algunos doctores están muy buenos como Tom *_*,jajaja hace es por tus reviews!

 **edpol:** La verdad esque no he pensado mucho en esa pareja pero también sería por tu review.

 **Guest :**Quería basarme en lagunas ideas de esa serie la verdad pero luego me di cuenta de que no me he visto la serie entera por lo que decidi continuar la historia con una historia y tramas mios .gracias por el review!

 **Luffy Ketchum** :hey ! Me gusta mucho leer tus reviews son realmente geniales...me alegra que te guste el otro capítulo espero que te guste también por los reviews saludos y besos!

 **Lunadragneel24** :me alegra de que te haya gustados !Gracias por el review besos!

 **ChicaOtaku 1023:** Si decidi continuarla .Espero que te haya gustado ese capitulo y este también!Gracias por el review!

 **Guezaa** :me alegra que te haya gustado !aquí os dejo otro capítulo!espero que te guste besos gracias por el review!.

 **Mariafe727** :Madrugaste para leer mi historia..? Realmente me alegra de que a las personas les guste mi historia...espero que te guste este capítulo ..gracias por los reviews y por ver mis otras historias.

 **Actualizare pronto..Reviews?Les gusto?ideas? ¿Qué pasara?¿Luffy virgen y sobretodo sin besar a alguien?¿Que historia quieren que actulizen?!**


End file.
